


[论坛体] Tardis终于到我国啦！

by HayleyHiddleston



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyHiddleston/pseuds/HayleyHiddleston
Summary: Amy, Rory, and 11th are a band, and River is their manager.The whole work is in the form of an online forum, and it is in Chinese.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 6





	[论坛体] Tardis终于到我国啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年首发在Lofter。是个论坛体，还是乐队AU，总之基本设定是11（吉他贝斯手）,Amy（主唱）,Rory（键盘手鼓手）是名叫Tardis的英国乐队成员，River是经纪人。不严谨，别深究（。 
> 
> 亲妈粉喜欢fluffy的AU来确保不虐^q^ 
> 
> 虽然不确定有没有OOC但还是预警一下吧……

【音乐/英国乐队/水区】 

【Tardis】终于到我国啦！ 

1L

首次全球巡演！！城市名单！刚出了！！

有X市啊！！！

大家约吗！！ 

[巡演时间线.jpg]

2L

约啊！ 

3L

必须约！！！

4L

约啊啊啊啊我钱包都准备好了！

5L

冷门我T娘也能开全球巡演了而且还有X市简直大哭！！！！

6L

和楼上抱头痛哭！！

同学都没几个人知道的感觉啊呜呜呜明明他们辣么棒！！！ 

7L

省下了去英国的机票钱哈哈哈哈 

8L

上次全英巡演时就有不少人飞去了！！！他们仨现场真的超赞的！颜值又高人又超好QAQ 

9L

上次飞到卡迪夫看全英巡演第一场还在演出前一天在酒店遇见了真人的我表示你们一定要去看现场 

以及从那时起我成为了经纪人小姐姐的粉 

10L

卧槽楼上！！ 

11L

楼上上说出你的故事 

以及11是我的啦哈哈哈哈 

12L

这种运气欧到不行啊羡慕QAQ 

13L

宋江真的超有魅力的哈哈哈哈这个经典的GIF不得不放出来了 

[River wink.gif] 

11L那个出来打一架？ 

14L

River的国内粉丝称呼都好豪放啊哈哈哈哈哈

又是宋江又是江姐的 

15L

我也很喜欢她啊！！

很厉害的一个人，自从她当了T娘经纪人之后乐队曝光率啊通告啊资源啊都多了很多 

没有她可能冷门如我T是搞不起全球巡演的，感激 

16L

是啊是啊，想当年出歌连MV都没有的…… 

17L

《Geronimo》的MV还获奖了呢！

Amy大长腿prpr 

18L

感谢我R一人带大18线小乐队 

19L

对啊他们三个可能就Rory省点心了……

20L

11专业搞事30年… 

21L

Amy专业搞事副手30年… 

22L

Rory专业躺枪30年…… 

23L

楼上些2333333333 

River专业摆平30年 

24L

四个人关系感觉是艾米听11的，11听宋江的，宋江听萝莉的，萝莉听艾米的2333333 

25L

不不不不不不不不所有人都听Amy的，而Amy和宋江通常是一伙的 

26L

楼上哈哈哈哈哈poor boys

27L

13L那个gif是什么时候啊？ 

28L re-27L

《Weeping Angel》MV的幕后花絮，据后来Amy推上说，这个wink是源于11拿拍花絮的摄像机拍宋江的一段视频 

29L

虽然在这里搞CP不太好但允许我喊一声I ship 11R

30L

虽然在这里搞CP不太好但允许我喊一声11R is real

31L

港真我之前一度有我萝莉被绿的感觉，因为11A太要好太登对了而且有“主唱配吉他手”的传统套路所以就算出道时就说了Amy和Rory是男女票我也一直觉得萝莉头上可能有了草原…………直到江姐出现 

我坚定不移地相信着11这种幼稚鬼和Amy的相处方式是BFF

而面对江姐是情侣模式啊 

32L

不引战，但是Amy和Rory每次都在花式虐狗 

想要一个Rory做我男朋友

[Rory帮Amy调话筒.jpg] 

[the Ponds街拍.jpg]

[Rory看着录音中的Amy.gif] 

[青梅竹马老照片.jpg] 

不掐CP，但容我卖一发安利 

33L

我是9L酒店偶遇的那个 

曾经当晚就发过偶遇repo的啦，再丢个链接吧 _____

划重点大概是:River对11说为了明天首演今晚必须好好休息，别想出去浪，带我一起也不行

34L

啊天呐是当年那位太太！！！

羡慕您赞美您！！

我就是从这篇repo萌的11R啊啊啊啊！！ 

35L

哈哈哈哈哈刚点开看完！！

他们怎么那么可爱！！！！

卖肾都要买票！！ 

36L

18线乐队演唱会不用卖肾的 

37L

楼上2333333 

38L

不过真的每次有11R共同出席的场合他俩都很有戏2333333

39L

而且通常这种时候the Ponds都以一副岳父岳母的表情看他们哈哈哈哈 

40L

有次上脱口秀11看台下的宋江走神到没听清主持人问题，艾米萝莉当时的表情现在都还是我和我男票的头像 

[Amy&Rory.jpg] 

台下的宋江差点被请上来陪11哈哈哈哈哈哈 

41L

主持人当时还说要不要请River上来坐好让你不被这两人的粉红泡泡无聊到2333333

现场起哄到笑炸哈哈哈哈哈 

42L

我觉得River看11的眼神和看别人的眼神是不一样的……看11的眼神都充满爱（也可能是我CP粉想太多（试问哪一个人看11的眼神不充满爱 

43L

试问哪一个人看11的眼神不充满爱+∞

44L

11辣么可爱，写的歌都辣么可爱（夸一个人到词穷便只剩下可爱 

45L

《Bow tie》那首的确是实力可爱 

MV也是 

46L

！！！那个MV我简直每天一遍

♫Bow ties are coooooool♫ 

47L

那个MV的幕后照片，有一张目测是River帮11打的领结 

[打领结.jpg] 

试问不是cp身为经纪人为何要来做服装的工作 

48L

也许只是因为我T太穷了 

49L

真相永远都这么残酷23333333 

就不能好好吃口糖吗！ 

50L

11R在论坛的同人板块还是有粮的！！虽然很少…

51L

国外感觉要多一些？

唉我T靠BG闯出一片天

52L

明明是靠才华（和颜值）

53L

说起来大家会站11R可能是从零碎中觉得他们有故事吧？不像Pond两口子日常喂狗粮（。

54L

11老是会提到宋江嘛，脱口秀啊访谈啊什么的

55L

虽然粮不多但是意外地发现萌11R的不少呀wwwww

56L

反正我是从那次“I hate u”“No u don't”的对话站的cp

57L

虽然宋江出镜不高但是吸引力十足啊

58L re-56L

hhhhhhhhhhh我也是！！

而且这种对话还不止一次感觉已经是情侣情趣了

59L

本身就很活蹦乱跳的11见到River总是更加活蹦乱跳

60L

新粉求科普一下56L的梗？

61L re-60L

是在推特上啦

第一次是因为宋江发推艾特他们三个质问为什么截稿了还不交歌，然后11回复已经写好了都在脑袋里了只是天气太热取不出来而已233333然后宋江回复I hate u，11回复no u dont

62L

拖稿毕竟是我T日常

63L

天呐这种互动哈哈哈哈哈

感谢科普！！

⑥4L

有次粉丝见面会不是有粉丝提了他们仨拖稿的事嘛，问分别通常是为什么拖稿，怎么解决的，11简短回复了“River and River”

搞事小能手没在怕的

65L

天呐噜

66L

为什么拖稿，回答River？？？

我去跑两圈冷静一下

67L

不是cp都说不过去了

68L

宋江接手T娘后的第一个生日他们仨还写了首歌叫《the song of river》在生日趴上唱给她嘛

宋江当时录了这段发推感谢Tardis呢

据说写歌是11的主意

69L

楼上这梗我在同人区百看不厌

70L

玩音乐的写歌撩妹是传统吗

Amy也说过还没出道的时候萝莉也常常写歌给她

71L

已经习惯青梅竹马的Ponds的日常狗粮

72L

十分想让Tardis出个the song of river的录音室版，明明那么好听为什么不录…

73L

楼上+1

粉丝从视频里扒的mp3已经尽力了

74L

可能觉得这首比较私人吧……

75L

四个人感情都好棒～希望这次来X市能见到River小姐姐～

76L

感激推动T娘走到今天的宋江

77L

11那么熊真的是太难管了……也只有River能管住了

[River眼神让11缩回向炸鱼条伸出的手.gif]

78L

楼上这张看一次笑一次哈哈哈哈哈

颁奖晚宴还没听完致辞就想吃的11哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

可以理解233333饿那么久还站在最喜欢的食物面前还不能吃23333太委屈了

79L

11有的时候真的很烦人的233333

有次Rory在接受采访，11在后面各种做鬼脸，然后被River直接拖走233333

[11被river拽走.gif]

80L

宋江：拖稿都不是最烦人的了

81L

不过River在T娘获奖时是发自内心的开心wwww

[Geronimo获奖时11拥抱R.gif]

82L

你们到底是存了多少动图[拜拜]

这CP我吃了我先去刷刷文（。

83L

楼上买11R这潜力股以后绝对涨停啊！！

84L

不仅存了gif，还有jpg

[11教River弹吉他.jpg]

[River在11写歌草稿本上的涂鸦.jpg]

[11在R脸上画T娘标志.jpg]

以上来源于Amy的推

85L

本帖突然变cp安利2333

86L

还有一次11发了一张和River貌似四手联弹的照片，结果被Rory戳穿11根本不会弹钢琴哈哈哈哈哈

87L

装逼失败哈哈哈哈哈

键盘手捍卫自己

88L

我记得谁好像爆料过River好像会打鼓？

89L re-88L

Rory爆的料，粉丝见面会的时候说(在没有拖稿 一切顺利时)River心情好的话会来帮他们打鼓

90L

所以从此有了同人文中River是鼓手的设定

91L

想看宋江现场打鼓甩头毛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

92L

楼上233333River爆裂鼓手造型浑然天成23333333

93L

有小道消息说Rory分身乏术的时候录音棚是宋江来打的鼓嘛

94L

天呐四个人一起录歌

同人忽然变官方

95L

不过T娘三人组光彩夺目时 偶尔有宋江镜头，宋江都很开心的看着他们，我也很满足啦

96L

粉冷门乐队不算冷到可怕

粉冷门乐队的经纪人才是

97L

坚信我T能走向热门各种屠榜火遍全宇宙

98L

毕竟已经开始了全球巡演啦

99L

无关cp也希望River小姐姐能一直陪T娘走下去～

[4人和第一个最佳单曲奖的合照.jpg]

100L

一定会的～

100楼那暂时就…Fin.吧（希望看的开心(*/ω＼*)


End file.
